Prisonnier de mes pensées
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: les dernières pensées qui vinrent en tête à Boromir juste avant de perdre la vie... cette histoire est inspirée du livre et non du film... vos commentaires sont les bienvenues


Important, cette histoire est inspirée du livre, tous les personnages et lieux ainsi que la majorité des actions de l'histoire appartiennent donc à Tolkien.

n'ésiter pas à faire connaitre vos opinions!!

* * *

Tout c'était produit si rapidement que je pouvais me rappeler les moindres détails de cette quête désespérée.

Comme ce monde est sublime me dis-je à moi-même en apercevant pour la première fois la vallée que j'avais tant recherchée. Après avoir dut affronter tant de mal et de trouble, cet endroit où la paix semblait régner apaisa un peu ma crainte. Mais cela ne dura malheureusement qu'un court instant. Je devrais trouver la raison de ma venue et ce peuple si étrange soit-il pourrait peut-être me renseigner sur ce que je venais y chercher.

«Cherche l'épée qui fut brisée :

A Imladris elle se trouve :

Des conseils seront pris

Plus forts que les charmes de Morgul.

Un signe sera montré

Que le destin est proche,

Car le Fléau D'Isildur se réveillera

Et le Semi-Homme se dressera»

Ce rêve avait été si étrange que j'avais été jusqu'à abandonner mon peuple et ma famille pour pouvoir enfin connaître la raison de ce tourment. Mon père et mon frère me manquaient. Ma maison et mon peuple également. Aurais-je la chance de le revoir bientôt? Ou le mal aura-t-il prit de force notre cité? Peu importe, je devais, à présent, me reposer.

Quelle étrange créature peut bien être cette chose? On semble pourtant lui avoir donné un nom. Mais cet endroit est beaucoup plus surprenant que tout que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent. Je n'ai point pu m'empêcher de reconnaître la carrure d'un humain bien qu'il me fut étranger. Il y avait également deux hommes dont je n'avais entendu parler que lors de ce rêve et dont j'ignorais tout. Il y avait également quelques nains, chose étrange puisque j'avais toujours entendu dire que ce peuple ainsi que celui des elfes était ennemi mais, à présent, plus rien ne me surprenait. Nous avons ensuite discuter de tout ce qui s'était produit en se mon depuis ces dernières années si troublé par le mal. Puis notre sujet en est venu à parler de l'Anneau. J'ai apprit ce qui lui était arriver, à lui et à son porteur, Isildur, qui avait oser le prendre. Cette révélation avait été certes une grande surprise pour moi venant de si loin qui ignorait complètement que cet homme l'avait pris en sa possession.

«le Fléau D'Isildur»

Le rêve commençait à s'expliquer, mais il y avait encore tant de chose que j'ignorais. Je pris ensuite la parole, révélant au autre ce qui s'était produit dans le sud. J'ai parler d'Osgiliath et de la bataille acharnée que nous y avions mener. Cette ville est probablement tomber, et mon frère peut-être déjà mort. Jamais je ne saurai. Car je vais à présent quitter la vie. Mais mon histoire ne se termina pas là, au contraire, ce n'en est que le début.

Je parlai ensuite de ce rêve si étrange dans l'espoir d'y trouver une signification et les réponses que j'obtins me semblèrent trop étrange pour être vrai. Le rôdeur qui m'avait sembler si peu concerner par cette histoire se leva alors et me montra son épée brisée. Je ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que cela pouvait signifier sinon que sa présence, comme la mienne, avait été prévue puisqu'on parlait d'elle dans mon rêve. Mais lorsqu'on me révéla son identité ainsi que celle de sa lignée, je ne fut pas le seul surprit. Le Semi-Homme se leva et tous deux, ainsi que le magicien parlèrent de chose que je ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il nous le montra. Un objet si fragile et délicat qui avait été la cause de tant de chose. Le petit objet doré attira mon attention de sorte que je ne pouvais en détourner les yeux.

«Le Semi-Homme», m'entendis-je prononcer. Tout était donc accompli. Le rôdeur et moi parlâmes par la suite de son épée, celle d'Elendil. J'observais attentivement l'homme qui n'avait rien de royal et dont je doutais fort bien qui put être si puissant, même avec un tel objet entre les mains lorsque, contre tout attente, le Semi-Homme le plus âgé des deux des leva et prononça des paroles et ensuite le rôdeur vint à parler du mal qui se trouvait partout, et pas seulement au sud tout en négligeant cet effort que nous, Gondoriens, avions dut faire part. Je dut donc défendre ma cité, dont je n'oublierais jamais la gloire. Il parlait de reforger l'épée, puisque l'Anneau avait été reforgée, mais quelle preuve avais-je de son identité. Le petit et vieux bonhomme se leva et vint à radoter ses des aventures qu'il avait lui-même vécut. Puis Gandalf vint à parler de la recherche d'une créature nommée Gollum dont le Semi-Homme avait eut l'anneau. Je ne perdit pas le moindre mot de leur récit, et encore à présent, je les entends mais je ne tien pas à les entendre de nouveau. Le principal n'est pas là. Tout ce qui est important, c'est les inscriptions qui s'y trouvaient selon les dire de Gandalf qui, rajouté à son propre récit d'un document écrit par Isildur, nous permettait de savoir qu'il en était ainsi. Puis l'on me dit que la créature, ce Gollum, avait disparut, raison de la venue d'un elfe qui me parut identique au autre. Puis lui et un nain commencèrent à s'égarer dans un autre récit qui ne me parut pas très important. Puis la trahison de Saroumane fut révéler et l'on parla des trois anneaux elfiques et de ce que l'on devait faire de celui-ci. Bilbon, le Semi-Homme âgé se proposa pour le porter et le détruire ce qui me sembla fort ridicule mais, selon les visages des autres, ne les faisait pas autant rire. Je me tue donc pour éviter de miner le respect qu'il lui portait mais dont je ne partageais pas le moindre de monde. Ce fut donc le plus jeune, Frodon, qui se proposa pour y arriver, ce qui ne dérangea personne d'autre. Je me souviens également la venu d'un autre Semi-Homme, Sam. Mais, à présent, mes yeux se brouille. Ce sont peut-être mes larmes ou le fait que l'une des flèches qui se trouve dans mon corps ait atteint une région quelconque. Depuis combien de temps suis-je là, quelques secondes, peut être moins, mais tout va si vite.

Plus tard, la communauté fut formée. Aragorn et moi nous étions entendus pour nous rendre chez moi, justement, je crois entendre sa voix au loin. Peut-être est-ce seulement dans ma tête, mais il semble combattre un grand mal et ce dernier ne vient pas de mes souvenirs.

Juste avant notre départ, je sonnai le cor du Gondor. Je me rappelle encore le son qu'il avait produit et tous les autres avant lui. J'aurais tant aimé que la dernière chose dont je me souvienne soit celle-ci, mais les souvenirs remontent encore, tandis que la douleur commence à disparaître pour revenir encore plus forte.

Je revois encore ces routes que nous avons prises, ces phrases que nous avons dites, mais toujours, l'Anneau revient dans les pensées, puis tout le mal que nous avons vu. Je me rappelle les crébains et la neige dans les montagnes. Je ressens encore le froid lorsque j'y pense, mais ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons je ne crains. Même le feu allumer par Gandalf ce soir là ne peut faire disparaît cette sensation. Puis la crainte de la Moria revint. Seul le nom l'avait effrayé au départ, mais après y avoir été, il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il y ait survécut. Je revois encore les porte si majestueuses qui y menait. Si je ne les avais pas traversé, je ne serais pas ici mais dans ma cité. Mais les portes ne m'avaient pas plus intéresser au départ. C'est cet étang qui m'avait tant effrayer. Puis le mot de passe prononcer par Gandalf, «mellon» résonna dans mes oreilles tout en même temps que resurgit la créature du lac. Je voulus me débattre un instant, mais je n'en avais plus la force. Je voudrai tant bondir et continuer ma route, mais je reste sur le sol, prisonnier de mon corps et de mon passé.

Je revois encore tout le passage de ces cavernes et je ne peux faire partir le son qui venait des profondeurs de la montagne. Le froid de l'hiver et le son des tambours… pourquoi dois-je revivre cela, en cette heure si tardive? Puis, de nouveau, j'entends le récit de Gandalf et je dois combattre le mal qui nous tint prisonnier dans la pièce ou se trouvait le tombeau de Balin. Mais tout semble confus et tout s'embrouille. Je revois Frodon, étendu le sol alors que nous le croyons mort ainsi que notre corse désespérée vers la sortie. Puis, le désespoir et la terreur s'emparèrent à nouveau de moi lorsque j'aperçut la créature en flamme. Puis le cor retentit, seulement, ce n'était plus tout à fait moi qui sonnais. C'était comme si j'avais déjà quitter mon corps. Puis, je me retrouva de l'autre coté du pont. J'aurais tant voulut venir en aide à Gandalf, mais tout aurait été différent. Je resta donc immobile regardant le vieillard tenir tête à la créature. «Gondor», criais-je tout d'un coup. Je voulus l'aider, mais je ne puis arriver à tant. Il avait déjà prononcer la phrase que je redoutais à présent : «vous ne passerez pas!». Puis le pont céda entraînant avec lui Gandalf le gris, qui portait bon nombre d'autre nom. Ce fut un jour triste pour la Terre-du-Milieu, mais surtout pour notre communauté. Puis vint les bois de la Lothlorien qui me remplissent à présent de peine. Je les avais crains et c'est encore le cas, mais il y avait tant de belle chose dans ce monde elfique malgré la magie qui y renaît. J'entends à présent les doux champs de mes compagnons et celui des elfes, mais celui de ma famille et de mon peuple semble trop loin pour venir ce joindre à eux. Puis tout devint noir, mais j'entendit encore tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Il y avait cependant des bruits nouveaux et la souffrance infliger par les blessures des flèches logées dans mon corps reprenaient de plus bel. Je vivais encore. Les scènes qui suivirent furent plus rapides encore. Je revis la cité de la dame Galadriel pis m'attarda un peu sur ces yeux. Alors que je m'apprête à quitter ce monde, j'entends encore sa voix à l'intérieur de ma tête. Puis tout changea en moi, l'Anneau occupa davantage mes pensées. Pendant notre séjour, depuis l'instant ou la dame m'avait proposer d'abandonner, je n'avais eu que lui en tête. Aragorn lui-même semblait ne plus vouloir venir au Gondor. Je devais donc convaincre Frodon d'y venir. L'épée et l'Anneau devaient aller au Gondor. Nous devions garder l'anneau pour vaincre nos ennemis. Mais je n'ai point réussi. Nous quittâmes la Lorien avec chacun un cadeau. Elle me remit une ceinture d'or que je ne put jamais montrer à ceux de mon peuple. Tout en parcourait les quelques milles qui me séparaient de l'endroit de ma destinée, je repensais à tout ce que j'avais réussi et au fait que j'eut échouer la seule quête qui m'eut été réellement importante. Et j'entendais au loin, les doux chants des elfes qui avaient été chanté lors de notre départ et qui semblait à présent me dire un dernier adieu.

«Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar. Nay elyë hiriva Namarië!»

Puis vint le moment fatidique. Lorsque Frodon s'était un peu écarter et que je l'eut moi-même suivis. J'aurais peut-être dut m'abstenir de lui demander, mais la tentation avait été si forte. J'avais revu ma cité, plus belle que jamais. Mon père et mon frère se tenant à mes coté. Et la victoire du Gondor. Mes paroles aussi éloquente fusent-elle ne l'ébranlèrent même pas. Si seulement l'anneau était resté au Gondor, jamais les Semi-Hommes n'auraient été concernés et la victoire aurait été sure. Mais tous semblaient être convaincus que la meilleure chose qui fussent soit de le détruire. De le détruire! Ce n'était qu'une folie, ils sont si aveuglés par son pouvoir qu'ils vont le donner à l'ennemi. Au lieu de s'en servir! Les dernières paroles que je lui dites furent donc une malédiction. Bien que je fut pris de reproche. La folie sembla s'emparer de moi. Et à présent, je ne sais plus ce qui eut été bon et ce qui eut été mauvais à ce temps qui semble si lointain. je me revis donc affrontant les orcs qui avait enlevé les deux Semi-Hommes et ensuite, ensuite…

Une voix semblait arrivé. Je l'avais entendu au loin, je crois, quelque instant plus tôt. Aragorn venait à moi. Du moins, sa voix puisque je ne distinguais plus rien autour de moi. Seul les ténèbres m'entouraient.

«J'ai essayé de prendre l'Anneau à Frodon, je regrette, j'ai payé» puis, je lui dis pour les hobbits. Je lui fit donc mes derniers adieux : «Adieu, Aragorn! Va à Minas Tirith et sauve mon peuple! J'ai échouer.»

Et j'eut comme réponse, la dernière que l'on m'offrit : «Non, Tu as vaincu. Peu d'hommes ont remporté une pareille victoire. Sois en paix! Minas Tirith ne tombera pas!» Puis, je n'entendit plus la moindre chose. Le silence et ensuite, une vive lumière au loin perçait les ténèbres et une musique.

«Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar. Nay elyë hiriva Namarië!» Et je vis enfin, après un long voyage, les murs de ma cité qui m'avait tant manquer. Puis j'entendit une dernière fois, monter au loin le son retentissant du cor du Gondor.

C'est ainsi, que moi, Boromir de Gondor, perdit la vie, après avoir éprouver tant de peur et de doute, après avoir fait tant d'erreur qui me furent ensuite pardonnées, je put enfin rejoindre la cité blanche de Minas Tirith. Cette vision couronner par le chant des elfes et le son du cor, entremêler, restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire puisque ce sera la dernière dont je me souviendrai.


End file.
